The present invention is an improvement upon processes and devices for mass producing shaped confections, such as ice cream cones. Frozen confections, for example, are presently manufactured by a variety of processes and devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,420, for example, discloses a device for extruding a frozen confection, in which a mold for receiving the frozen confection is simultaneously lowered and rotated with respect to a stationary nozzle.
Another type of device for extruding a frozen confection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,069. This device has a plurality of nozzles which move in a circular pattern. The nozzles are caused to move in a circular pattern by means of two arms connected to the table which oscillate perpendicularly to each other. A platform for supporting a container for receiving the extruded frozen confection is lowered and raised while the nozzles move in the circular pattern, thereby creating a spirally-shaped frozen confectionary product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,511 discloses a process for preparing a spirally-shaped frozen confection. In this process the frozen confection is extruded from a rotating extension nozzle directly onto an elongated moving conveyor. The spiral shape is caused by the relative movement between the material leaving the rotating extrusion nozzle and the moving conveyor.